Style
by novacanemalfoy
Summary: They fight They break up They never go out of style.


"This is it, I am done Draco!" Hermione screamed closing her eyes tightly as each word left her mouth, her small hands balling into tight fists. He was silent. The only sound filling the room was the harsh hallow of the wind smacking against the windows and their shallow breathing.  
>They had been fighting for hours, screaming and crying. Picture frames laid broken on the floor from Dracos fit of anger only moments ago,<br>"What do you mean you're...done" he said coldly, his eyes going a dangerous dark grey and his lips curled over his teeth with each syllable.  
>Hermione took a deep breath, taking in his current stance. She made a mental note how he looked like the muggle actor James Dean if he had dark hair.<br>"I mean...I am done, I'm leaving and we're done." She said just above a whisper, quickly averting her eyes from his. More silence. It felt time was in slow motion. Hermione didn't want to leave, no, she loved Draco even after everything, the war changed them and she truly believed he was a good person now, and it wasn't because she was wrong, he wasn't the foal loathsome git she once believed him to be. She wanted to leave because he wanted to fake a marriage with Astoria Greengrass so his psychotic father wouldn't disown him and take away his inheritance. It was absolute bollocks in Hermiones eyes, how could he possibly expect her to be okay with that? Have him hide their relationship but go galloping around London with that slag Astoria. Just so he didn't have to tell his father he was dating her, a muggleborn.  
>"Fine. Go then!" Draco yelled interrupting the undying silence between them, smashing one more frame to the floor and startling Hermione. She could hear the hurt in his voice, even through the unbearable amount of anger. Tears pricked annoyingly at her eyes and she tried desperately to hold them back.<br>"I guess this is good bye then." She spat, accio-ing her emergency luggage out of their room. The room she'll never share with him again.  
>"I suppose so. " Draco's voice was low and he avoided looking directly at Hermiones face.<br>He felt sick. He could almost feel the bile rising in his throat.  
>Of course he didnt want the one thing that looked past his horrible childhood and things he did and got to know the true him, he didn't want her to go. He loved her. They never said it yet, but he knew it deep down he loved that girl who was currently turning on her heel to leave. Her red lips just about out of sight. He wanted to reach out to her, pull her to him and never let her out of his sight.<br>And he would've done this, if his fathers business wasn't such a huge deal to him, he was raised to have Malfoy Enterprises since he was 7 years old and it has become a dream. He knew Lucius would never let him inherit the business if he was with Hermione, as much as Draco hated that fact it was true.  
>"Hermione-" he snapped out of his thoughts just as she was opening the door to their, his, flat and dragging her large suitcase behind her. She turned to look at him, tears he didn't know she had been crying showing indefinitely on her face. His heart wrenched at the sight, "I...I...I'm sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper and much to his disapproval it cracked.<br>Hermione nodded once and breathed in a shaky breath. "I know." She whispered as a tear slide down her cheek. Then she was gone.

-  
><strong>2 years and a month later.<strong>

Hermione wondered her small loft apartment, cleaning as she went. Since she moved out of Draco's she had lived with friends the last two years until she could afford a place of her own.  
>She finally found one just outside of London, it was small but cozy and it was perfect for her.<br>Hermione sat on her large red sofa with one of her favourite books, Looking for Alaska, it was a muggle book and Hermione had read it over 30 times since. Just when she was getting into the book, a large eagle owl flew in her window dropping a large parcel onto her lap.  
>Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the familiar green ribbon tied perfectly around the parcel. A large envelope was tucked carefully under the ribbon and Hermione pulled it out just as carefully, expecting it to blow up at any second.<p>

**_"Otter,_**  
><strong><em>I, Draco Malfoy, invite you to dinner tonight. I'll pick you up.<em>**  
><strong><em>As friends.<em>**  
><strong><em>Yours truly, Ferret.<em>**

**_P.S you don't have a choice."_**

Hermione read the letter over and over, shock becoming more evident on her face each time. They haven't spoken since she left that night which seemed ages ago now. She sighed, knowing she couldn't decline and unknowing how much she had missed the git. Aside from the last two years she was forced to see his 'engagement' with Astoria all over Wizard News and how 'happy' the pureblood families were. It made her sick. She missed him dearly.  
>She began opening the parcel now, curious to what he could have possibly given her when they were just going out.<br>As friends.  
>Inside the parcel was a long emerald green dress that faded into a black on the skirt that stopped just above the leg, the neck line cutting low but not to low that Hermione wouldn't feel modest in it. It was gorgeous.<br>She couldn't help but laugh at the colour of choice, he always bought her stuff revolving around his house colours.

It was around 8pm when there was a light knock on the door. Hermione took in a deep nervous breath and opened the door, greeting a smiling Draco. He was dressed in a white v-neck t shirt and black trousers. His hair was slicked back like how he used to style it when he was a puny little first year.  
>Draco glanced over Hermione, she looked absolutely flawless, wearing the green dress he had given her hoping she'd wear it tonight, it clung to her curvy body in such a way it was like she wasn't real, Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail leaving a feels tresses falling on each side of her face. She was beautiful.<br>"Hello, Miss Granger." He said cooley, smirking slightly.  
>"Mr. Malfoy" Hermione greeted, failing and controlling the smile that took over her face.<br>"Shall we?" He asked, holding his elbow out to her. She nodded and hooked her arm around his.  
>"Where are we going?" Hermiones curiosity having the best of her, she wasn't expecting him to take her anywhere public considering his oh so very media oriented engagement. Draco smirked, slowing his long strides as not to drag Hermione behind him. "It's a surprise, love." He whispered into her ear sending cold chills down Hermiones spine.<p>

They arrived a few minutes, after arguing with Hermione about her getting on a broom with Draco, he won, they were at a very well known wizard restaurant. Stunned, Hermione eyed Draco carefully as he talked to the waiter mumbling something about reservations and a table in the middle.  
>Who was this man and where's the Draco who hid himself when he was with Hermione? He never would've wanted to go to a wizard restaurant let alone sit somewhere where everybody could see clear as day.<br>"Who are you and where is Draco Malfoy..." Hermione asked once they were sat, meaning for it to be a serious question but it coming as a joke.  
>Draco chuckled lowly, "still me, Granger." He winked as his lips curled into that smirk Hermione loved so much.<br>"So, does your lovely wife to be know you're out with a muggleborn?" Hermione asked, her voice a little more harsh than intended.  
>Draco stilled and averted his eye t the table, for the first time since Hermione has known him he looked nervous. He was chewing on his lip and noticeably gulping as he tried to find words to say.<br>"The engagement is off." He said softly, relief more in his voice than Hermione would have expected.  
>"Oh...why-"<br>"I couldn't stop thinking about you." He whispered, his eyes looking up at her with such sadness and longing it broke Hermione.  
>"What.." Was all she could mumble through her shock.<br>"Everyday since you left. All I could think about was how much a compete arse I was to let you leave." His voice cracked causing him to pause, just to compose himself in a public setting. "I called her Hermione." He admitted and Hermiones mouth right about fell off its hinges.  
>"I missed you so much I couldn't take it, I called the engagement off and sent you that letter and now were here. I understand if you hate me but I just needed you to know 'mione, I won't hide you, I'm not afraid anymore of my father not approving or whatever my problem was because as of now I don't even know, you're all I need and all I want." He said everything so fast he had to take a deep breath in before continuing, "Hermione, I love you."<br>Silence.  
>Hermione couldn't find words, all she knew was again she was believing him after she told Ginny she wouldn't go back, after she told Harry she was done,<br>She needed him just as much as he needed her.  
>He was thinking about her and she's been thinking about him,<br>Even the accidental slip of the name she's done, though she was sure Astoria probably took it better than Ron did when it happened.  
>"Draco..." She muttered finally speaking, "I love you too." Her voice was a whisper and a tear slipped down her cheek. Draco sighed in relief and smiled brightly at her.<br>"Does that mean I get another chance?" He asked hopefully.  
>Hermione laughed lightly and reached her hand across the table to grab his, "of course my ferret."<br>Draco pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.  
>"We never go out of style, Draco Malfoy." Hermione mumbled, shaking her head remembering the muggle song she had listened to that morning before the whole owl incident.<br>"What?" Draco asked, confusion covering his currently tilted head. Hermione laughed shaking her head more, "Nothing. I love you." She smiled and Draco smiled back, confusion still imminent in his features but he forget why shortly after.  
>"I love you too, Otter."<p>

_"And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
><em>'Cause we never go out of style<em>  
><em>We never go out of style"<em>

**Okay, so first one shot and it was written in a spur of the moment type way so I don't know how good it is, feedback would be greatly needed lol but nonetheless i hope everyone enjoys it. I basically based it off of Taylor Swifts song Style cause it reminded me of them so yeah, peace. - NovacaneMalfoy**


End file.
